Planet Dolan
Daniel James Johnson '''(born ), better known online as '''Planet Dolan, otherwise known as DD, TheDDGuides, DDTop20 or Danger Dolan, is an Australian YouTuber. About In 2015, Johnson founded the company Planet Dolan, and created two new sub-channels: Danger Dolan Games (focusing on game-related videos, including the popular countdowns, which was a renaming of his first channel, "TheDDGuides"), and Danger Dolan Movies, focusing on movie-related content. In September 2015, Super Planet Dolan (an animated format) was launched. Currently he owns three YouTube channels: *Planet Dolan *Super Planet Dolan *Planet Dolan Entertainment Shortly after forming Planet Dolan Pty Ltd, the channel underwent some changes, most notably the addition of at least six additional voice actors/characters. His catchphrase, "HAVAGUDWUN' is still used as his trademark signoff after each video. The main channel, Planet Dolan, which initially focused on countdown lists, such as 15 Worst Conspiracies of All Time , began publishing another format known as 'True Stories'. In True Stories, viewers are asked to submit their best stories on a range of topics. The short stories are then handpicked by the channel's writers to appear as a featured story for one of the videos. Super Planet Dolan is an animated channel, which comedically tackles abstract concepts and metaphysical questions such as: How Do Mermaids Make Babies? or Why Do Cats Hate Water? Planet Dolan Entertainment is a channel for video games/digital entertainment related content. It usually appears in a classic countdown format, such as 15 Hardest Video Game Choices Ever Contrary to popular belief, Johnson has definitely revealed his face on many occasions, whenever he livestreams and at public events. In 2017, Danger Dolan appeared as a featured creator and industry panellist at Vidcon Australia. Vidcon Australia's inaugural conference in Melbourne marked Daniel's first public appearance as a featured online creator and contributing panellist. As well as participating in exclusive meet and greets with convention-goers, Daniel was asked to be part of the industry panel: 'Building a Team', which was moderated by Stephanie Patrick (Theorist Inc), alongside Dodie, Tom Armstrong and Ian Hecox (and more). The convention was where he launched a range of merchandise . In February 2018, Planet Dolan merch was made available online. On 28th November 2017, Danger Dolan debuted his first book , published by PanMacMillian Australia. The book is available in most countries in hardcopy, or available to download as an ebook . In 2018, Planet Dolan's first mobile video game was released, Dolan Kart, a free arcade racer game. Planet Dolan Patreons were able to have first access to the beta. Members A full list of the cast, animators, crew, and collaborators who work with Planet Dolan can be found here. All members of the channel never made an appearance by themselves. Instead, they are all represented by their original characters, and their roles and personalities say true to it. Major members *Danger Dolan is the owner and he ad of Planet Dolan. His character is a white humanoid based on the Dolan meme. His brand of "TRUTH!" is passionate. But his co-hosts tend to disagree with the accuracy of his claims. *Danger Dolan's "mysterious" brother, Zaraganba, a simple humanoid similar to Dolan. He is a shade darker in skin tone and has a stubbly beard. He is shown as the more intelligent of the two brothers. *Hellbent, a demonic humanoid. His channel is composed primarily of streams and gameplay that he does with his friends. Has a rivalry with DoopieDoOver. *Melissa, a purple, anthropomorphic bird who is the current main narrator for Super Planet Dolan. *Nixxiom, an elf humanoid, specifically a night elf death knight (from the MMORPG World of Warcraft). He is shown as narcissistic and loves to tell lies about his own accomplishments. His own channel is comprised mostly of comedic World Of Warcraft Machinima and Top 10s. *Pringletheone, a yellow humanoid with floating fingers, a floating head, and a helicopter beanie. *Shima Luan, a former member of the channel, she is a pink anthropomorphic cat. She was the first main narrator, then she left the channel in 2016 and is offline ever since. Her character is still featured as a cameo. *DoopieDoOver, An animator, and illustrator for PD. Her character features blonde hair and blue eyes. Her character was replaced by Penny, a anamorphic female dog in a sailor outfit, also voiced by her. Occasionally appearing to counter Dolan's "truth". She also contributes as an illustrator for Planet Dolan True Stories. *Paprika, a short humanoid girl with long red hair. She wears an oversized sweater and is roughly 3 feet tall. Other members *Ramona, sister of Danger Dolan and Zaraganba. a demonic humanoid with pink skin, tattoos, and short black hair. She has been a writer for Planet Dolan since January 2016. *GhostToast, a ghostly figure with a piece of toast over its head. GhostToast has been shown to fear ghosts, perhaps insinuating he isn't actually one himself. He is an animator for SPD. *Slapped Ham, a pig that can walk on its hind legs and speak like a human. He also has his own channel in a similar format. *Grgak Joined in 2016. On his own channel, Grgak makes videos about gaming. He is a human with a weird face and has dark navy blue hair. *CidiusV, an anthropomorphic fox in steel armor, who is the community manager, video editor, and a rarely appearing narrator. *Emojie WorlD, a white humanoid similar in look to Dolan, but described as a marshmallow genie. Emojie, the character, is usually a boy but the animator who created them is a girl. Their gender occasionally changes depending on the video in question and could be considered genderfluid. *MKylem, a completely colorless human male with a mustache and cowboy hat. *Tolop, a skull-faced creature with a ginger mullet, he wears a black hoodie and has a bucktooth. In the later episodes as in 2019, his character seems to be transgender. *Spincess, a girl with a red-white hair with ears and antennas. She's an artist for Super Planet Dolan and Tolop's girlfriend. *Spinalpalm, a blue zombie humanoid with brown hair. His right eye is red and his right arm is robotic with a spiked bracelet on it. He is an animator for Planet Dolan and Super Planet Dolan and is also a writer for the latter. *SweetCommando, a yellow humanoid, similar to Dolan and his brother, who wears a military dress uniform. The senior animator for Super Planet Dolan. *Gooby, a mermaid who wears a Goofy hat and has Disney style dog ears. Gooby is Dolan's actual wife, and they married on March 2017. *Pandora, a demonic purple humanoid with pale white hair and rabbit-like ears. She has a British accent. Pandora and Hellbent had a relationship that ended in 2017, which was confirmed by Hellbent on a podcast in July of 2017. *Snewpee, she is also a mermaid-like creature and Gooby's older sister. Her ears are shorter than Gooby's. She has a scar over her right eye and short brown hair. *Honeybits, a pink rabbit depicted as both in anthropomorphic and in plush-size form. Works as an animator on the show. *Andiemations, a human female with white hair and black streaks, occasionally blonde, and red eyes. She is now depicted with an Okami-like face. She is an animator for Planet Dolan and Super Planet Dolan. *Ladybot, a humanoid robot with pink hair and red eyes. She wears a pink blouse with a white skirt. *ReturnoftheGoo, aka VimHomeless, is an animator for the channel who is represented by a pink, girly man named Mrs. Mayhem. *Robo, a small robot mostly depicted as genocidal in animations. She is an animator for Super Planet Dolan. *Froggywithfries, a humanoid girl with green hair in pigtails, held in place with red bows and has red eyes. She wears a pink and yellow belly shirt and a matching skirt. She is an animator for Planet Dolan. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 17, 2014. *2 million subscribers: January 2, 2015. *3 million subscribers: June 13, 2015. *4 million subscribers: November 10, 2015. *5 million subscribers: August 31, 2016. References Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views